Haunt
Attributes STR: N/A INT: N/A AGL: N/A WLP: N/A DEX: N/A FTH: N/A REF: N/A FOC: N/A FOR: N/A PSY: N/A PER: N/A LCK: N/A FEAR: 65 Abilities Haunts can have any number of powers, which the GM may simply use without rolling and choose a Success Rank that shows the power of this particular Haunt. Powers Haunts may choose from include: Alter Memory, Alter Personality, Alter Proportions, Alter Reality, Antitime, Appear, Apport, Assimilate, Astral Drag, Attract, Becoming, Curse, Curse Location, Darkness, Dreamscaping (Power), Enthrall, Experience, Extricate, Generate Fog, Give Voice, Hound, Illusory Doorway, Influence Thought, Instill Characteristic, Instill Emotion, Invert Space, Knock, Limited Shapeshifting, Madness (Power), Make Reality, Message From Beyond, Mimic, Misdirect Portal, Partial Possession, Planar Shift, Portal, Realm of Fear, Realm of Madness, Reconstruction, Relive, Spatial Anomaly, Supernatural Sounds, Temporal Distortion, Time Lapse, Time Loss Characteristics *Aura of Dread *Confinement (wherever it is) *Electronic Disruption *EMF Source *Lunar Influence *Oddly Appealing *Vulnerability (fire) Description A Haunt is a house which has so much negative spiritual and emotional activity take place within it that it has taken on sentience, being partially the spirit of everyone who has ever passed through and died there. Location Wherever old houses can be found. Modus Operandi The Haunt will attract people passing by using whatever means possible, the most popular of which is to disseminate stories about the house throughout the community. Whenever a group of people visit it, it will remain inert, although it will attempt to Enthrall the weakest member of the group and make them feel the need to come back on their own. When they do, they will find a ghost that appears very much like the last owner of the house. Once they see this ghost and interact with it in any way, they become infected (the Haunt uses its Becoming power on them, and if it fails it will lure them back another time). They go mad over the course of a month, and become so vile and antisocial that they never leave home. Rumors begin to spread, and people invade their privacy to see if the stories are true, and the chances are good that the victim of the Haunt will kill these invaders and hide their bodies in the basement. Finally, years later, the victim sees another ghost like the one they saw in the Haunt, only it looks just like them. Their spirit has separated from their body, and they waste away and die. Now their house is a Haunt, and it happens all over again. Neutralization Burning the house to the ground will stop people from being victimized by the Haunt, but if another house is built on that spot it will become a Hell House. Story Seed Old Man Harris at the end of the street has been terrorizing children for years. His name comes up at every sleepover, and the parents of the neighborhood refuse to let their children near his property. One day, Ricky stops showing up for school, and the story goes that he killed his parents and buried their bodies under the floorboards... Category:ESPER Category:Creatures